


Restful Thinking

by Caves



Series: One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, nothing weird, very sappy, wholesome sleep caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves
Summary: *One of them wakes up in the middle of the night, sees the other sleeping soundly next to them, smiles, warm gooey sappy feelings, passes right back out, snoring.*Jack wakes up in the middle of the night and is reminded of how he fell so hard for a human being that isn't himself.





	Restful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastyDehmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/gifts).

**Rhack , one of them wakes up in the middle of the night, sees the other sleeping soundly next to them, smiles, warm gooey sappy feelings, passes right back out, snoring.**

Jack awoke to the sudden feeling of breathlessness. An arm had landed on his stomach with about as much force as a bag of bricks, knocking the air out of him. As his thought process trudged through the sleep fogging his brain, his fight or flight response failed to activate. If this was the arm of a threat, he'd probably be dead. A quick one handed pass over the torso attached to the arm confirmed the lack of present threat. Jack took a deep breath, replacing the lost air in his lungs. He silently thanked Rhys for not wearing his metal arm while sleeping. The weight of the cybernetic arm paired with the force of the blow most certainly would have cracked a rib or two, if he was lucky. If he wasn't, he most likely wouldn't have woken up to find out. 

Gently, he lifted up the arm just enough for himself to shift underneath it. The older man carefully rolled onto his side, staring into the face of his sleeping partner. There was a small grunt before Rhys' brows furrowed, and his lips fell into a thin frown. It was a familiar look of concentration. Jack recognized it from that telltale slight crinkle of Rhys' nose. Usually, that look was reserved for whenever the younger man was knee deep in a complicated project.

Jack kept his eyes focused on the sleeping man as his expression shifted. His eyebrows un-furrowed as relaxation washed over his features, thin lipped frown morphing into a soft smile. A sleepy sigh passed those same smiling lips, lighting embers in Jack's chest. Tenderness wasn't his strong suit, but moments like these turned his tough exterior into that of a stuffed bear. This was a side of Rhys that not many people got to see- unanimated, calm and serene. Edges of his face soft, the barely-there pudge of his cheeks prominent when being smooshed against the pillow. Unkempt, plush brown hair was splayed across his forehead, contrasting against his paler skin. 

His mind started drifting, still hazy from sleep. He began thinking about the first time he met Rhys. How perfectly styled that chestnut hair was, moussed back and flawless (not sure if he wanted to _be_ him or on _top_ of him that day). He thought about the first time he told Rhys a joke, and got to hear that wonderful snort laugh that set off the butterflies in his stomach. Their first date that ended in their first kiss came to mind. Hands, tongues and mutual feelings intertwining on Rhys' front door step. 

The fond memories fanned the embers in Jack's chest. He wanted to touch Rhys, trace his skin and feel his warmth. Unable to resist, he brought up his hand ever so gently to caress his lover's cheek. Energy danced through his fingertips where he held Rhys' face, further igniting the fire growing inside him. His thumb brushed across the reddening cheek, taking care not to wake his sleeping beauty. Rhys' eyelashes fluttered, as if daring to open and catch him in this vulnerable state.

With the nimbleness of a feather, Jack placed a kiss on Rhys' nose. His own cheeks heating up at the gesture. Letting go of his boyfriend's face, he settled back on his side. As his eyelids grew heavy, his brain began to melt into sleep mode. All he could think about was the pure, unadulterated love he had for this other human. He laid there for a moment, not realizing his eyes had closed. When he reopened them, he found mismatched blue and brown eyes gazing back at him. Sleep was already taking hold of him as Rhys whispered, barely audible, "I love you, too, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second prompt one shot! The prompt was from my amazing friend, ToastyDehmer (who has written some incredible stuff, and you should totally check out their writing)!  
This is all for fun, to get practice, and create content that people enjoy.  
Feel free to leave a comment letting me know how I did, or what I should work on!
> 
> I'm taking prompts on my tumblr at https://loserstache.tumblr.com !


End file.
